


The Time Remus Told His Boyfriend He Was Magical In Bed But It Was Not What Sirius Expected

by batterycitykid



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, The Marauders - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, I haven't read the books in a while so it probably sucks, Kissing, LGBT, M/M, Marauders era, Teasing, The Marauders - Freeform, foreplay ??, i got this from a text post and decided to write a fic on it, there's no sex but a lot of innuendos, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batterycitykid/pseuds/batterycitykid
Summary: Remus can't keep his trap shut and ends up telling Sirius he's "magical in bed," which is the only thing Sirius can focus on all day





	

“You know, you suck at magic, Remus.” Sirius mutters jokingly, nudging Remus’s shoulder while walking together in the halls between classes.  
“That’s what you said in first year. Be serious, I'm so much better now.”  
“I am Sirius.”  
“You know what I mean.” Remus says, rolling his eyes. There's a small pause of silence between them, both smug smiles on their faces before Remus speaks again. “But I will tell you, I'm pretty magical in bed.” He says with a wink. Sirius gets a slight wave of excitement, his eyes lighting up. Remus keeps his smug smile without a word, then they both part ways to their next class.  
Instead of focusing on the formulas and lesson in arithmancy, Sirius has his mind set on what formula could measure the curve of Remus’s ass. “Magical in bed.” Sirius thinks to himself, repeating the surprisingly seductive words of his boyfriend. He’s broken from his thoughts when someone next to him nudges his arm. He looks to them, who gestures to the front of class with their eyes, where the professor stands, looking at Sirius.  
“Mr. Black, the answer to this equation?”  
“Oh, uh. 104?” Sirius guesses, as he wasn't paying attention at all. His ears turn incredibly red as a majority of the other students burst out laughing, Sirius obviously saying the wrong thing. “Will the end of this day come faster.” He thinks to himself with a sigh. 

 

***

 

The rest of the day goes pretty much the same. Sirius and Remus greet each other occasionally while passing or during short breaks, Remus continuing to tease Sirius with his teasing antics.  
Remus, who is usually pretty studious and attentive in class, occasionally finds his thoughts drifting to Sirius, mentally laughing at himself for getting his boyfriend so riled up.  
“I hate you.” Sirius growls in Remus’s ear sarcastically, upon arriving in the Great Hall for the night’s dinner.  
“I'm sure you won't hate me after dinner.” Remus fires back with a smirk. Sirius lets out an annoyed sigh, to Remus’s satisfaction.  
Once everyone is served, Sirius begins shoveling his food, gaining looks from the others at his table. “Pads, slow down. What’s the big rush?” Remus taunts, fluttering his eyes at Sirius. The black haired teen turns to Remus, mouth still full when he responds.  
“You bloody know well what.” He grumbles. Remus can’t help but let off a small laugh, then continues eating his food at a regular pace.  
After dinner, other students begin to head to their common rooms for the night, Sirius grabbing Remus by the wrist and almost sprinting. “Sirius is just really excited, we’re going to play some muggle “magic” tricks in our room later.” Remus says in response to the onlookers as they fly past. It’s so obvious to everyone how gay the two of them are, but yet Remus and Sirius continue spitting out “excuses” for their behavior. No one ever questions it though.  
They reach the entrance to the Gryffindor common room, covered by the classic portrait of the Fat Lady. Remus says the password and the two, well more Sirius forcing Remus behind him, scramble through the entrance. Remus waves to their fellow common room mates, Sirius panting for breath as they head up to the boys dormitories.  
“Okay Sirius, calm down. Lemme catch a breath.” Remus breathes heavily. Sirius’s eyes are wild with excitement, and he drops off his books from the day next to his bed while Remus rummages through items next to his own four-post. Within a few minutes, Sirius is back at Remus’s side, then looking around the room at their viewers, which so far is only Peter.  
“Alright, up you go then.” Remus says, patting his bed for Sirius to hop on as if he were a dog.  
“I'm not a dog, Rem- well, actually, nevermind.”  
“Hey Peter, if anyone else comes in, I'm just showing Sirius some magic tricks. He's been on me all day after saying I'm magical in bed. And uh, we need these curtains closed for it to work.” Remus says to Peter, who doesn't say a word but nods with a small laugh.  
“So, Moony, wanna show me your “magic tricks” then?” Sirius says with a smirk, already pulling off his tie and unbuttoning his shirt.  
“Yes, of course.” Remus replies flatly. He messes around with his trousers, digging through his pockets until he pulls out a deck of cards. Sirius stops in the middle of unbuttoning his shirt, looking up in confusion at Remus.  
“Uh, Moony, the whole “showing me a magic trick” thing was a joke to cover up you wanna pound my bum?” Sirius says in a questioning way, trying to correct Remus’s actions.  
“I never said that. I said I was magical in bed and that’s all.” The brown haired teen says matter-of-factly.  
“You're serious?”  
“No, you're Sirius. Now pick a card.” Remus holds out the deck of spread cards for Sirius to choose from, which he does so with hesitancy. “Now remember your card, and put it back in here.” The card is placed back into the deck, then Remus moves around the cards, shuffling and rearranging the deck in multiple ways.  
“Wow, Remus. All day, this is not what I had in mind after you said you were magical in-” Sirius starts but is cut off when Remus pulls out an 8 of hearts and shows it to his boyfriend.  
“Is this your card?” He says with assurance.  
“Holy shit.” Sirius replies, softly. “My apologies for saying you suck at magic.”  
“Apology accepted.” Remus returns with a small smile. “Now get over here and let me kiss your face.”  
At this, Sirius nearly pounces on Remus, pinning his shoulders to the bed and pressing their lips together.  
“Gayyyy.” A voice says from the outside, the two of them assuming it to be James now walking in. They ignore their audience and continue snogging.  
“I think it’d be a nice time to head somewhere else and I can show you my magic wand.” Remus says seductively between the kiss. Sirius smiles against the other boy’s lips, his hands wrapped in the thick, brown locks of hair, then returns with a classic Sirius response.  
“Nice idea, then I can show you what I suck at."

**Author's Note:**

> woo my first Harry Potter fic !! I saw Fantastic Beasts twice in the theatre and now I'm in a Harry Potter mood again. some of my friends sent a textpost in a group chat, so I decided to write a fic on it. I haven't read the books in awhile so this might not be too accurate, but I hope you guys enjoy it anyway !!


End file.
